Cosmos vs the Forces of Evil
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: Cosmos is the daughter of Star and Marco. Receiving the family wand after the death of her mother. Cosmos make hard decisions as the new Queen of Mewni. Now is her duty to protect Mewni, and keep the peace of both Mewmen and Monster as her mother spent years to accomplish. And learns more about her family dark history.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time, well second time I made a fanfic of Star vs the Forces of Evil.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

In the land of Mewni lays a kingdom. In a castle live a princess name Star Butterfly. Star was sent to Earth to train of how to use the wand that been pass down for generations of future Butterflies. She met a young boy named Marco Diaz, or simply known as the Safety Kid. These two became close friends, went on many adventures through many dimensions. They even face many threats like Ludo, Toffee, and Meteora. Globgore was the last but Star couldn't bring herself to destroy him, the only monster in both Eclipsa and Meteora life.

She spares him as Eclipsa and Globgore spent a happy life with their daughter. Moon Mewni pervious Queen is still missing. Star took the responsibility as Mewni new Queen. Star declare that a new era of peace where Mewmen and Monsters live in harmony. So, Star friend Buff Frog his kids, and many of monsters who left Mewni returns to live in peace with the Mewmen. The long war of hatred has finally ended. Star spent the last few years looking for her mother with no success.

Star and Marco became closer than ever. And soon Star chose Marco to be her future husband and future King to Mewni. Two years later Star and Marco became married, four months later Star became pregnant as their daughter was born. Star and Marco are now 23 years older as they looked at their daughter with warmth of happiness.

"Look at her." Said Star "Ain't she cute?"

"Just like her mother." Said Marco.

"Do I really look cute as a baby?" Ask Star.

"I don't know." Said Marco "But, every baby is cute. Except Baby. That cat is feisty went she angry."

Star and Marco looked at their daughter as she snoozes in her little crib. Star put her hand on her head, gently rubbing her Moon-shaped emblems.

"What are we going to name her?" Ask Marco.

Star looked out the window to the night sky. Hundred of stars sparkling, as the moon almost full as moonlight slowly cover the land with it's light. Then an idea hits her as she took her wand and shot it on the back inside the crib. Words are formed as Star finish writing on it.

"We'll named her Cosmos." Said Star.

Sure enough. The named Cosmos appears on her crib. Marco looked at his wife with a gentle smile as he put his arm around Star shoulder.

"I love it." Said Marco "Cosmos it is then."

Star and Marco leave the nursery as Star slowly close the door. She looked back to her daughter one last time before leaving.

"Sweet dreams, my little Cosmos." Whisper Star as she kisses her hand and blow it towards Cosmos direction.

All the way close, Star and Marco retired to their room. Tomorrow is a busy day. To run a kingdom, and to be the mother and father to Cosmos.

And this is the new beginning of a new adventure of Mewin princess, Cosmos Butterfly.

* * *

 **This is it for now. The new adventures of Cosmos will take time. But, hope you all enjoy this first chapter. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. Let get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **10 Years Later;**

In the Butterfly castle an 33-year-old Star Butterfly is in her office doing some paperwork. She is wearing a blue-color dress, with light-blue gloves cover her fore arms and most of her arm. She had her long blonde hair become tied into a locked with blue fabrics on it. While with a crown on her head.

She has tons of papers to shorten out. She went through all the papers that needed to be sign. Being Queen of Mewni isn't an easy task. But, Star got used to it after years being the new Queen. Star spent the last 4 hours going through all the papers and becoming tired. She put her writing pen down as she put her fingers on her eyes to rubbed them.

"God. I needed a break." Said Star.

Grabbing hold onto her cup of coffee. As soon she about to drink it a huge crash sound was heard. Startled by it Star accentually spill her coffee onto her dress and jumped around from the heat from the coffee "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Shout Star.

Star looked out the window to see some destruction in the warnicorn den, the garden, and the statues. She even sees some fire and smoke as some of the subjects running around screaming. Star has a deadpan looked on her face. Putting her hands on her face she rubbed it in frustration. Putting her hands together as she prayed for something.

"Please this isn't who I think it is." Whispered Star to herself.

Then a knock was heard. One of the royal subjects came into the office where Star is. He cleared his throat as Star turned to him.

"Queen Star." Said the subject "There's an incident as the royal garden."

"Please don't tell me." Said star taking in deep breaths "Is her, isn't?"

He gave a nod. Star sign as she narrows her eyes in annoyance. "Cosmos." Said Star softly.

In the village two warnicorns are running. Passing as citizens are jumping out the way. On a female warnicorn has a little 10-year-old girl. She has brown hair, with a partly blonde color in front. Her hair is long as two long brown locks are over her ears. She wears sea-form green dress that the skirt stopped to her knees. She wears long socks with blue and green stripes, with red shoes. Along with a purple star on the middle of her shirt. She has blue color eyes, blue color moon-shape emblems.

On the other warnicorn is a 10-year-old girl with grey skin, red hair, red color eyes with a third on her forehead. Fangs, and a tail. Wears a deep cinnamon shirt, red skirt, and black boots. She also wears black bands with spikes on both wrists, two earrings on each ear, and black eyelines.

Both running in fast paste. The first girl looked to the second with a smile.

"Isn't this great Floss!" Shout the first girl.

"Cosmos! Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Shout Floss "What if your parents catch us doing this?!"

"Oh, c'mon Floss!" Shout Cosmos "I done this many of time! I'm sure they'll understand!"

Cosmos and Floss came to a dark hole with many of glowing eyes. Both girls on warnicorns are about to jumped over the Giant Pythons pit. Both girls are about to jumped. Then sudden the warnicorns blasted in a speed of light. Holding on tight as the two jumped over as Giant Pythons shot out the hole trying to eat the warniacorns and the two young girls. But, the speed from the warnicrons were too fast for the Pythons to eat. Both of them went so fast that they crash onto the trees.

Cosmos emerge out the tree as she climbs down. She looked up to see Floss stuck in the tree. Along with some warnicorns.

"You okay Floss?" Ask Cosmos.

"I'm find." Said Floss "Need to try get the right footing" Then Floss lost her footing as she fell out the tree. Getting up with some twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Do you always do this?" Ask Floss.

"Yeah. Isn't great!" Said Cosmos.

"Aren't you afraid that your folks going to find out you done this?" Ask Floss.

"They don't know isn't going to hurt them." Said Cosmos.

"Unless you manage to sneak out without making noise that is." Said a voice.

Cosmos eyes pupils shrunk as she sweat a little. She turns around to find Queen Butterfly standing right behind them. Cosmos gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey mom!" Said Cosmos nervously "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I was going to say the same thing." Said Star.

"Hi Cosmos mom…I mean my Queen." Said Floss nervously "I'll be going."

Taking out some Dimensional Scissors Floss quickly opens a portal and jumped through it. With the portal close Cosmos looked back at her mother. Star have her arms folded.

"You and I are going to have a talk." Said Star.

* * *

Back in the castle Star and Cosmos are in Star studies. Star sitting in her chair while her daughter is puddling her fingers nervously. They are silence, but Star broke the silence.

"Cosmos. This is the ninth time this month you did something so reckless." Said Star.

"Actually, a tenth time." Said Cosmos.

"Doesn't matter." Said Star trying to calm down "Look. Your father isn't here, doesn't mean you go around and get yourself hurt."

"Sure, he's at another dimension doing some peace treaty." Said Star "Isn't like we all do."

"But, why does dad have to go for a dumb treaty?" Said Cosmos folding her arms.

"I told before." Said Star "Is important to us to have the other kingdoms to have peace. Not another war."

Star got out of the chair and walked up to her. She kneels down at eye-level "Is important to you also." Said Star.

Star brought out a pen. It turns into a wand. Star show Cosmos her wand and tell her what it's use for.

"This wand has been passed down to the Butterfly family for generations." Said Star "Every Queen who receive this wand has a duty. All the history of the past Queens, even I don't know it's origins. But, once you're a little older this wand will be passed down to you."

Cosmos looked at the wand and back to her mother "But, I why do I have to take it?" Ask Cosmos.

"As a Butterfly every young princess much take the royal family wand. Is how it works." Said Star "So, it'll be your duty someday once the time comes. But, for now you're grounded for a week."

With that said Star have Cosmos to go to her room. Later in sometime at the evening Marco returns to the castle. He went into the royal bedroom to find Star finishing up some paperwork. Not paying any attention Marco snuck up to Star.

"Hey Star!" Shout Marco.

Star jumped as she took out her wand and blasted at Marcos face. Seeing Marco face all burn up Star put her hand over her mouth realizing what she did.

"Oh My…" Said Star "Marco I'm so sorry! I thought you were…"

"Is alright." Said Marco coughing "I might deserve it."

After getting all the scorch marks off Marco got to Star side. "So, anything happens while I was gone?" Ask Marco.

"Our daughter and her friend took some waricorns and jumped over the Giant Pythons pit." Answer Star.

"WHAT?!" Shout Marco "Is she okay?! Was she hurt?!"

"She's find." Said Star "I had her grounded as punishment."

Marco sigh in relieve. Star looked at him with a smile "After 17 years you're still the same Safety Kid I know back at school." Said Star.

"Yeah, well." Said Marco "Our daughter is becoming more like you."

"How so?" Ask Star.

"Back then before we met you always ride a warnicorn in the palace." Said Marco "Not only that. But, the last few times you were so reckless. Always jumping into fights with Ludo, costing trouble, and let's not forget you almost help an insane person to take over earth."

"That was a long time ago." Said Star "I was a rebel, a former monster fighter, and Mina Loveberry was my idol."

"You sure have change over the years." Said Marco.

"Yeah." Said Star looking out the window "My mom is out there somewhere. I know she is."

"I'm sure we'll find her." Said Marco "But, for now you need some sleep."

"Agreed." Said Star "I do need some rest. I have a meeting with the High Magic Commission in the morning."

"Whatever happen to not trust them go?" Ask Marco "They did lie to the whole kingdom. Even to the Butterfly family for generations."

"Sometimes you have to let go the past." Said Star "Even all the damage they did, they're still part on the kingdom royal helpers."

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Marco.

Both Marco and Star got out from their clothes into their sleeping gowns. As they lay in the bed they softly spoke.

"Good night Star." Said Marco.

"Night Marco." Said Star.

Soon they fell asleep. And tomorrow is another busy day.

* * *

 **That's it. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


End file.
